Movie Night
by ChibiYuri-chan
Summary: Teto and Neru are having a movie night, but at during a night, something happens. TetoXNeru NeruXTeto


It was a Friday afternoon and the bell of the school had just rang. Two friends, Kasane Teto and Akita Neru, ran through the school yard.

"Hurry up, Neru-chan, or we'll miss the buss!" Teto yelled.

"I-I am hurrying!" Neru panted behind her.

They arrived to the stop just in time when the bus opened its doors.

"Phew!" Teto sighed as she fell on a bench. "Well, there was a day's exercise." Neru sat next to her, also sighing.

"At least we made it. Next would have come after 30 minutes!" she said.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey what do you say if we go get some snacks for our movie night?"

"Sure, good idea."

The ride took 30 minutes. After that they hopped out and headed towards a market. They chose their favourite candies, chips and some lemonade. After this they went to Teto's house, where they had agreed to have a movie night since her parents were away. They had also asked their friend Hatsune Miku to join them.

"Did Miku-chan still answer anything?" Teto asked.

"Yeah", Neru replied. "She said she had already plans for tonight."

"Oh. Too bad. Well, more candy for us!" Red-haired girl grinned. Neru smiled at her. This is how she always was, Teto. So happy-go-lucky and never worrying about anything. The two had been friends since fourth grade when Neru had moved to the town. Thanks to Teto she had got many new friends even out-side of the school.

The day and evening went on by watching different movies. The clock was already past 2 am when they finally quitted. Teto yawned loudly.

"I'm so tired I feel I could fall asleep right here!" Neru laughed and they went to Teto's room. She had a two-fitting bed so they slept together in it. Teto threw some plushies out of the way and jumped between the blankets. Neru slid next to her.

"Good night, Teto-chan."

"G'night."

Neru woke up after sometime. She looked at the alarm clock. It was 4 am. She turned around… and saw Teto staring at her.

"Teto-chan! You scared me."

Teto giggled. "Sorry."

"How come you're still awake?"

"I just woke up. I had a bad dream."

"Really? Don't worry, it was just a dream." Neru stroked Teto's hair. Another girl moved closer. Neru put her arms around her.

"You're warm, Neru-chan." Teto raised her head. Their faces were just inches away from each others. Then suddenly, Teto kissed Neru.

Neru felt her cheeks redden. When Teto pulled apart, she just stared her.

"Why- wha- Teto?"

Red-haired girl smiled and blushed. "I'm sorry. You just were so close and... I couldn't help it."

"You kissed me!"

"I did. In truth, I love you, Neru-chan."

They just stared each others for a while. Then Teto turned her head away.

"I'm sorry. I guess you hate me now."

"..No…"

Teto turned back. Neru smiled slightly.

"I was surprised… since I thought… you were into boys… since I… love you too."

Teto blushed. Neru pulled her back closer and kissed her gently. Teto quickly answered to it.

Teto threw the blanket aside and turned so that she was on top of her blonde-friend. She attacked her lips and shoved her tongue in her mouth.

"Mmh!" Neru moaned.

After a time that felt like hours they finally separated, both panting.

"Teto-chan…"

"Neru… can I touch you?"

"Eh?" Neru surprised and blushed even harder. "I…uh… yes."

Teto pressed her hands on Neru's breasts. She felt her nipple harden. She started moving her hands in a circle. Neru moaned. She felt herself getting wet.

"Do you want to touch mine?" Teto took Neru's hand and put it on her breast.

"It feels good, Teto-chan."

Teto smiled. "Let's get rid of these." She undressed both of their pajama shirts and kissed Neru's neck while caressing her breasts again. Neru put her arms around her and stroked her back.

"I want you, Neru-chan", Teto whispered as they broke apart.

"I want you too, Teto-chan."

Teto pulled Neru's pajama pant and wet panties off. Then, without warning, she pushed her pussy on Neru's and started to rub them together.

"Ah!" Neru moaned.

"Mmmh!" Teto moaned. She kept grinding on her friend faster.

"AH! AAAH! TETO! DON'T STOP! FASTER!" Neru screamed. And Teto obeyed. They both felt themselves orgasm but still went on. They both screamed each other's names.

After 10 minutes Teto finally got off and fell next to Neru. Both were panting hard.

Neru looked at the red head next to her.

"I love you", she said and kissed her cheek.

Teto smiled. "I love you too." She pulled the blanket back on and soon they were both asleep.


End file.
